Confessions
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil and Dan are in love with each other and the other doesn't know until Phil accidentally admits his love over YouNow and Dan sees a gif/vid of it.


It was a Saturday night and Phil was doing one of his live shows on Younow, just like he always did. He usually did his live shows in the afternoon time but he was busy planning for his and Dan's radio show that was tomorrow. Phil was sitting by himself in the lounge. Unfortunately, Dan was out at the moment with some of his old friends. Phil always liked it better when he did live shows with Dan. Dan always made it more fun and it was obvious that the viewer's definitely liked it when they did live shows together.

It was around 8:30. Phil would be ending his live show in a half an hour.

Phil was currently reading through the chat.

"So guys, what do you want to talk about now? Should we do a quick Q&A?" Phil asked. "Guys, I already said at the beginning of the show, Dan is out." He said. "But he's been gone for a while now so maybe he'll back in time before the show ends." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil sat there for a few seconds in silence, trying to find something interesting to read from the chat.

"'Just admit that you love Dan already please' says Maria S." Phil said. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, of course I love Dan. What are you talking about? I've always loved Dan. He's my best friend." He said with a smile. Phil looked up when he heard the door open.

"Phil!" Dan called. "Can you come help me?" He asked. Phil sat his laptop beside him.

"I'll be right back guys." Phil said. He stood up and then he walked out of the lounge. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan at the bottom of the stairs with multiple bags lying around him. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil. "What did you do?" Phil asked. Dan smiled innocently.

"I might have gone shopping with some friends." Dan said.

"I'm doing a live show right now." Phil said. Dan straightened up.

"Oh, are you?" He asked. Phil nodded. "It'll only take a few minutes. I just need help getting these bags to my room." Dan said. Phil nodded. He walked down the stairs. Phil helped carry Dan's bags to his bedroom.

"Do you want to join my Younow? I'm sure everybody will be asking for you now that you're home." Phil said as he sat the last bag on Dan's bed. He looked over at Dan and smiled. Dan looked up at him.

"Sure. Have they been asking for me?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"For the past half hour, since I started the show." Phil said.

"Aw, well, what can I say? I can't help it. I'm adorable. They love me." Dan said, smirking slightly. Phil rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. He bit his lip as he watched Dan walk out of his bedroom.

Dan had no idea that Phil was completely in love with him. He definitely loved him as more than just a friend. But, Phil also had no idea that Dan had the same feelings for him. They were both too afraid to say anything to each other. Phil was positive that Dan was 100% straight. Dan always got defensive when someone asked him if he was gay. That's why Phil never said anything to Dan.

Phil shook his head and sighed. He quickly followed Dan. They both went to the living room. They walked over to the couch and then they sat down next to each other. Phil grabbed his laptop and sat it on his laptop.

"Look who's here!" Phil said with a smile. He turned the laptop so that it was also showing Dan. Dan smiled.

"Sup people of the internet?" Dan asked. "Oh God, my hair looks like a mess." He said as he messed with his hair.

"It looks fine." Phil said. "So, tell the fans what you've been up to." He said.

"Well, I went to meet up with some old friends from Uni. We hung out for a bit and then I stopped at the store and bought a bunch of useless crap." Dan said. Phil chuckled. "So, yeah, I had a pretty productive day!" Dan said.

"Whilst I sat in the apartment and did absolutely nothing." Phil said. Dan laughed at him. "Actually, I planned things for the radio show tomorrow so I guess I kind of did something productive." He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh God. What terrible things have you planned for the radio show tomorrow?" Dan asked.

"You'll have to wait and see just like everybody else." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until later that night when it was just Dan sitting in his usually 'internet browsing position'. Dan was on tumblr and scrolling through his dashboard. It was nearly 2 o' clock in the morning. He always stayed up this late.

Dan sighed as he was starting to get a bit bored of tumblr and was nearly about to exit tumblr. But, that was before he saw a gif set of Phil from his live show tonight. Dan stopped scrolling to see what it was.

Phil: "_Well, of course I love Dan. What are you talking about? I've always loved Dan. He's my best friend_."

Dan was actually quite shocked as he re-read those words. Phil had never ever said that he loved him before. Sure, they joked about it sometimes. But, the more Dan stared at the words on the gifs, the more Dan could see how serious Phil was. Dan sat his laptop beside him. He suddenly felt confident. He wanted to let Phil know that he did love him. He wanted Phil to know how he really felt. Phil deserved to know how he felt.

Dan took a deep breath before he finally stood up from the couch. He walked out of the lounge and then he went to Phil's bedroom. The door was opened a little. Dan quietly walked over to the door. The lights were off, which meant Phil was asleep. Dan carefully opened the door. He walked into Phil's bedroom. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the bed, in front of Phil. Dan smiled as he stared at Phil and watched him sleep. Dan reached over and shook him a few times. Phil groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Phil, please wake up. It's important." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"Is there a fire somewhere?" He asked. Dan blinked a few times.

"What? No, there's not a fire." Dan said. He shook his head.

"Okay then, I'm going back to sleep." Phil said.

"I know it's late but I need to talk to you." Dan said. Phil finally looked at him.

"Talk to me about what? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"It could but I don't want to wait until tomorrow." Dan said. Phil let out a yawn. He slowly sat up.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. What do you need to talk about? It better be important." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Okay, so…I was scrolling through tumblr, the usual…But, I saw a gif set." Dan said. Phil nodded. "it was of you."

"Oh, this should be interesting." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You said that I was your best friend and that you loved me." Dan said. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"You saw that?" He asked nervously. Dan slowly nodded. "I knew the fans would make it seem like it means something more than what I said." Phil said.

"Oh." Dan said. He frowned. "So, you-you don't love me?" He asked. Phil bit his lip. "Because, Phil, I…I love you." Dan said. Phil stared at him with shock. "And I want you to know that." Dan said. "I don't know how you feel about me but…"

"Dan, no." Phil said. Dan stared at him. "I…I do. I feel the exact same way." Phil said. Dan's eyes lit up.

"You do?" Dan asked. "How come you never told me?" He asked.

"How come you never told me?" Phil asked. Dan frowned.

"Well, because…I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and then lose your friendship for good." Dan said.

"That's exactly why I never told you." He said. "I always thought you were straight."

"Why would you think I was straight?" Dan asked.

"Every time someone asks you if you're gay…You always got defensive." Phil said.

"Well, I'm not straight or gay. I'm bi." Dan said. "I just get tired of people asking me over and over again."

"I guess I can understand that." Phil said. He sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Phil, I know this is going to change everything but I…I want to be with you." Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked. He looked up at Dan again. Dan smiled and nodded.

"I want to be with you. I want to be in a relationship." Dan said.

"I want to be with, too, Dan." Phil said. He took a deep breath. Dan bit his lip as he stared at Phi. He nervously sat closer to him. "Dan…" Phil started to say, but Dan cut him off by pressing his lips against Phil's. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds before he finally kissed Dan back. Phil had wanted this so bad. He'd wanted to do this for so long and now it was happening. Dan and Phil kissed for a few more seconds before Dan finally pulled away from the kiss. Phil took deep breaths as he stared at him with shock.

"Holy…Fuck." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but laugh.

"That's one way to put it." Phil said. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, Phil." He said. "And I always have."

"I love you too, Dan." Phil said. Dan smiled and sat even closer to him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Dan asked. Phil smiled.

"Of course you can." Phil said. "But, Dan, what are we going to do about the fans?" He asked.

"We can worry about that later." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Alright." Phil said. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked. Dan laughed.

"Yeah. I think I'll join you." Dan said. Phil lay back down. Dan kicked off his shoes and lay down next to Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan smiled and cuddled into Phil. "Goodnight, Phil." Dan whispered.

"Goodnight, Dan." Phil said. He rested his head against the pillow. He stared at Dan for a few seconds before his eyes finally fluttered shut and he fell asleep.


End file.
